


A Very Spoopy Halloween

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Domestic, First Meetings, Halloween, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Smut, Some Humor, Top Castiel, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam knocks on a dark house during Halloween, Dean finds himself face to face with one of the most attractive men he's ever seen. He apologises for Sam and they move on. But later, Dean can't help but to revisit said attractive man. And it turns out Cas was thinking along the same lines Dean was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Spoopy Halloween

C'mon, Sammy. Just a few more houses before we go home, okay?" Dean said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay!" Sam smiled, nodding excitedly as they turned the corner down onto their street.

"How about that house?" Dean asked, pointing to a house draped in faux cobwebs and smoke machines going.

"Ooh yeah!" Sam exclaimed running off up the driveway. Dean chuckled as he stood at the sidewalk waiting for him.

In a few moments, Sam returned with a large grin on his face. "Where next?"

"Any house that has lights and decorations I assume." Dean answered.

Sam automatically went up the next driveway to a house with dark music playing. Dean heard the door open and some quick talking before the door shut and Sam began walking back down.

"Ooh! We missed one!" Sam said, pointing to a house with only one light on upstairs.

"Sam no!" Dean exclaimed chasing after him up to the front door of the dark house. "Don't you knock on that door!"

But it was too late. Sam had already knocked on the door and was standing there, bag extended and open and large smile on his face.

After a moment the light came on inside and the door opened, revealing a tall man with a stubbly face and eyes that said he needed more sleep, but were still vivid and alive nonetheless.

"Sorry, kid." He sighed. "I don't have any candy for you, okay? There's a reason all the lights were off, you know."

"Alright. Sam muttered, taking his bag back down to his side.

"Well you have a nice night now." The man smiled.

"Sorry about that." Dean said, finally catching his words.

"It's alright. It's not like anyone takes the hint anyways." He snorted.

"I'm Dean." Dean stated, extending his hand.

"That's nice..." The dark-haired man tentatively shook Dean's hand.

"Dean, stop flirting." Sam groaned. "We have houses to visit!"

The man in the doorway chuckled and stepped back inside and with a short "Goodnight.", the door was shut.

"I told you not to bother him." Dean snapped.

"Yeah well obviously you didn't mind too much. You were ogling him." Sam retorted.

"Was not!" Dean argued, walking back down the man's driveway.

"Oh you definitely were!" Sam laughed as they walked towards the next group of houses. "He answered the door and you couldn't say anything. You were speechless, Dean."

"Shut up..." Dean muttered.

"And the fact that you pointlessly introduced yourself." Sam added.

"I said shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Go get your fucking candy."

* * *

"Hey, Sam. I'm gonna head out for a few minutes. Will you be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam replied. "Where you going?"

"Just to see if there was more candy at a few houses that were out." Dean answered.

"Ooh. Definitely! Go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright then. Don't answer the door for anyone and-"

"I know the rules, Dean." Sam groaned. "Go get me candy."

"On it, boss." Dean sang, pulling his jacket on and opening the door. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, half an hour or so, okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled as Dean shut the door.

"Okay. Which house was it..." Dean muttered, looking at the house numbers around him. "So 1380 is that way and 1410 is that way...okay so that street."

Dean headed down a dimly lit street and let out a sharp breath, visible due to the cold weather. Finally, he reached the house that had no decorations and only a small light on. With no hesitation, he knocked on the door and waited impatiently as he heard footsteps coming near. After a moment, the door open and the dark-haired man stood there once again.

"How may I be of assistance now?" He asked.

"Well I uh...I was wondering if you had  _any_  candy at all. For Sammy. Since not every house gave him some." Dean said.

The man laughed sarcastically. "Oh bullshit. That's a horrible excuse. What's the real reason you're here?"

"That is the real reason." Dean stated.

" _Sure_." He nodded. "What I'm saying here,  _Dean_...Are you going to tell the reason you're really here, or are you..." He stepped a little closer to the doorway and brought a hand up to his shirt. "Just going to have to show me?" One-handedly, the top button on his shirt was undone and the collar drooping to the sides.

Dean smiled curiously at him and he got a just as sly smile in return.

"Well are you coming in or what?" The attractive man asked after a moment.

"Yeah definitely." Dean breathed. "But I only have 15 minutes."

"I can work with that." He replied.

"You can?" Dean scoffed.

"Do you seriously doubt my ability to make a man come in less than fifteen minutes?" The shorter man growled.

"Well, I mean I've never met you before so..."

"My name is Castiel Novak. I'm 28 years old and from Pontiac, Illinois. I have three siblings, of which I am the youngest. And I  _can_  make a man come in less than fifteen minutes." He stated. "There. You've met me. And the bedroom is right here."

Cas quickly grabbed Dean and threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and reaching to pull his shirt off. Cas threw his shirt across the room and onto the floor before rapidly undoing the buttons on his own and letting it hang open. Leaning over, he began kissing Dean, moving their lips together at a fast pace and sliding his hands across Dean's exposed chest, his fingers dragging downwards until he got to the waist of Dean's pants.

"I really hate belts..." Cas grumbled as he fiddled with Dean's until it unhooked. "Finally."

He whipped it out of Dean's pants and dropped it to the ground before pulling his jeans down in a swift motion. Cas rolled off him for just enough time to get his pants to his knees and kick them off and then climbed back on.

"Got a stopwatch?" Cas smirked.

"If you're as good as you say you are, then I won't need one." Dean stated.

"Oh I'm not good. Honey, I'm the best." Cas snarled, undoing his own pants and letting them hang open for the time being before shoving his hands down the front of Dean's boxers and running his hand up and down the length of Dean's cock.

"By the way, you're bottoming." Cas smiled.

"Great." Dean grinned.

"That's enough talk. Because now's the part where I fuck you into your next life." Cas breathed, flipping Dean over. "Get on your knees, Dean."

Cas crawled off Dean and moved over towards the nightstand. Dean got himself into the position, watching as Cas searched for something in his top drawer.

"Looking for something?" Dean chuckled.

"No, Dean. I'm going to bareback you and go in dry." Cas sneered, finally pulling out a box and a small clear tube and tossing them on the bed.

"Point taken." Dean mused.

"Give me a second to get this on." Cas muttered, opening the box of condoms and retrieving one. "In the meantime, entertain yourself."

He pulled Dean's boxers down to his thighs and put a small amount of lube around Dean's entrance and spread it around with a trained finger, rubbing the shiny liquid over the ring of muscle. He smiled as Dean made a whimpering noise, Cas pushing the tip of his finger in and then removing it. "Here." Cas grabbed one of Dean's hands and slowly guided it down his back and down the cleft of his ass. "Have a little fun for a moment." He put a little more lube onto Dean's hand and opened the condom.

Dean let his own fingers dip into and explore the inside of his ass, letting out staggered breaths with each motion.

"That's enough of that. Can't let you get too excited on your own. Otherwise you'd be getting partial credit. And I can't allow that." Cas smiled, moving Dean's hand and replacing it with his own.

Cas applied some more lube over Dean's ass before taking two fingers and placing them right at Dean's entrance and beginning to quickly rub them in small circles, being careful not to let them slip inside just yet.

Dean shivered with a moan and Cas watched and smiled at the sight of Dean clenching and unclenching in a desperate attempt to get Cas's fingers to fall in.

"Jeez you're impatient." Cas hummed keeping one hand gripped around his cock, slowly stroking it and the other continuing to play with Dean's hole.

"Sorry, but that feels amazing. And literally no one has ever done that before." Dean moaned.

"My condolences. You've been missing out on some really great stuff then." Cas muttered. "But then again, we  _are_ pressed for time. Next time I won't give you the treat of getting what you want."

" _Next time? Fuck yeah_." Dean thought to himself, but before he could keep his mind on the topic, Cas was sliding two fingers in and gently wiggling them around.

"How very convenient. You're rather loose." Cas smirked, moving his fingers in opposite directions, scissoring them slowly. "Also you have a beautiful ass."

"Thank you." Dean laughed, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah you'll be thanking me all right." Cas grinned, pushing his fingers in all the way – quicker this time.

Dean bit his lips as he quieted moans that tried to escape with each pushing movement of Cas's fingers.

"Fuck!" Escaped through his clenched clenched teeth as Cas's longest finger just barely reached and brushed against his prostate. "Damn I love guys with long fingers."

"I prefer long things, too. Just not fingers. No wonder I find you so pleasing." Cas smirked, withdrawing his fingers. "You ready, Dean?"

"Hell yeah..." Dean sighed.

"Just one condition though." Cas stated.

"Anything." Dean replied.

"Don't hold back. I have thick walls. Neighbors can't hear anything. Also you're probably gonna bite a hole though those pretty little lips." Cas said.

"Got it." Dean nodded.

"Good." Cas whispered, positioning the head of his cock in the center of Dean's ass. He added a last coating of lube and rubbed it all over himself before slowly pushing into Dean. He watched closely as the head of his dick disappeared. He paused then, but as soon as he did, Dean pushed all the way back and took Cas in as far as he could.

"Someone's ambitious." Cas smirked, placing a hand in the dip of Dean's back.

"No I just don't like waiting." Dean replied.

"I can see that." Cas chuckled, beginning to roll his hips forward. Within a few thrusts, he began speeding up, changing his angle so he could get deeper.

With one hand steady on Dean's hip, Cas brought his other around and wrapped his palm around Dean's member. He pumped his fist at the same rate of his thrusts. Dean breath was erratic and he was occasionally muttering 'fuck' from time to time, but Cas wasn't satisfied.

Cas thought for a moment, recalling high school anatomy class the best he could. He pondered for a few seconds before adjusting his position once again so he was closer to Dean and a little higher. Within a few rolls of his hips, Dean cried out.

"Bullseye." Cas muttered, settling into the position and moving his hips faster. Dean's breathy moans got loader with each motion and his head was tucked into his chest as he exhaled heaving breaths.

"Jesus you're easy." Cas laughed trying to keep his own breathing steady enough to talk, moving his hand over Dean's cock faster.

Dean cried out and he came, white shooting out multiple times against the bed beneath him. "Not usually." He panted.

"Really?" Cas chuckled starting to pull out.

"No. Keep going. You haven't come yet." Dean said.

"Well you just have. Obviously." Cas stated.

"I don't care. This isn't a one way thing. I came here to make you come too." Dean argued. "Besides. Your cock feels amazing in my ass."

"If you insist." Cas sighed.

"I do." Dean nodded, looking back at Cas, a dopey smile on his face.

"You're awesome." Cas smirked, pushing back in and resuming. Dean still moaned a little with each stroke that his prostate felt. Cas continued with his hands holding onto Dean's torso and kept going under he felt electricity race through his body and he made a sound similar to gasping and moaning at the same time. He continued rocking his hips throughout his orgasm until he was through and sat back, pulling out of Dean for good.

Dean looked down at his sighs and laughed. "Fuck you have a tight grip."

"Oh. Sorry." Cas smiled, glancing down at the four red marks along Dean's chest as he took off the condom and dropped it on the trash.

Dean rolled over on the bed and looked at the clock. "Well that's a record for me. 9 minuets."

"Told you I could do it." Cas smiled, falling onto his back and finally taking his pants off.

"We got 6 more minutes don't we?" Dean asked. "Got any idea how to spend it?"

"You obviously do, if that look on your face is anything to go by." Cas stated.

"I've always really enjoyed making out with really hot strangers." Dean said.

"I haven't. But I think I would about right now..." He mused.

Dean grinned and rolled on top of Cas, pressing their lips together.

* * *

"Dean." Cas sang shaking him awake. "Dean."

Dean groaned rolling over. "Sammy..."

"Wrong." Cas stated. "Castiel."

"What?" Dean mumbled, drearily opening his eyes. "My ass is sore."

"You're welcome." Cas smirked, squishing Dean's face with his hands. "Now get up. I have to go to work in 30 minutes."

"Oh shit!" Dean yelled seeing he was still at Cas's. "I slept here?"

Cas nodded.

"And you didn't wake me up?" Dean scoffed.

"Well no. You looked peaceful and sleepy. And I'm sure you couldn't walk back to your house at that either." Cas answered.

"I told you I had to be home in 15 minutes! Sammy's probably shitting himself in worry!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's fine. And getting home in 15 minutes was your responsibility. Besides, you kinda wrapped yourself around me like an octopus. You're like some kind of cuddle demon." Cas snorted. "I couldn't get you off me if I tried."

"Oh God." Dean cringed. "I cuddled you?"

"Yeah." Cas chuckled.

"Oh God I'm sorry." Dean scowled.

"It's alright. Apparently you have some subconscious feelings of abandonment and loneliness that you need to work out, but currently fill by cuddling random strangers." Cas stated.

"Oh shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I also took the liberty of washing, drying, and ironing your clothes." Cas said, getting up off from sitting on the foot of the bed and grabbing them off the dresser. "You may shower if you like. Hot to the right. Cold to the left. Just make it quick."

"Oh. Thanks." Dean smiled.

"Common courtesy." Cas shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Twenty Two." Dean answered. "Why?"

"Oh thank God!" Cas sighed.

"I can't look  _that_  young." Dean snorted.

"In the dark, no. In the daylight on the other hand. You look youthful. And also extremely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Dean smirked. "And normally don't you ask people's age  _before_ you fuck them."

"You looked older in the dark." Cas stated.

"Well lucky for you, I am older." Dean laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Cas and Dean were standing on the doorstep of the house, a chocolate-drizzled croissant in Dean's hand.

"So you don't have any candy for my brother?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Dean. I have some." Cas said.

"Really that's awesome." Dean grinned.

"Of course I don't you dipshit. I just told Sam I had no candy because I didn't want to share." He sneered.

"But I kinda promised him I'd bring him candy." Dean muttered.

"Give him the croissant. I need to go to work." Cas retorted, locking the door behind him. "It was nice meeting your acquaintance, Dean."

Cas lightly kissed Dean on the cheek before hurrying down the steps.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!" Sam yelled when he heard the door unlock.

"Uh...I got a little occupied." Dean stated.

"You didn't have your phone! Or you license! What if you got murdered, huh?! I'd have to ID the body! And if you got mutilated there'd be like no way to tell!" Sam ranted. "And where's my candy."

"I...may have forgot it." Dean muttered.

"Oh you asshole." Sam growled. "Let me guess. You got 'occupied' fucking someone."

"Bingo." Dean smiled awkwardly.

"Feeling the love, Dean. Leave me up in the air to go play with your dick." Sam glared at him, huffing and storming off to the kitchen.

* * *

Some Days Later

* * *

"Bus gets here at what time again?" Dean asked.

"7:15, Dean. I've told you like a million times." Sam groaned.

"I know it's just-" Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw Cas coming down the sidewalk running with a headset in.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean ignored him and smiled at Cas. Cas saw him and smiled back, putting his music on pause.

"Dean what are you looking at?" Sam snapped, turning around. "Oh. 'No Candy Guy'. He's not that attractive."

"Dean." Cas smiled, stopping and standing by them.

"Cas." Dean replied, grinning.

"Don't tell me. Oh God please..." Sam muttered.

"Pleasure seeing you again." Cas said.

"You too." Dean answered.

"You ditched me to go bang 'No Candy Guy'?" Sam scoffed. "That is not fair! He didn't even give me candy! Of all the assholes you choose, you choose  _him_?"

"Well gee. Sor-ry for not going to the store." Cas retorted. "And yes, he did bang 'No Candy Guy'."

"Dammit, Cas." Dean growled.

Cas chuckled. "And wouldn't he love to do it again?" He whispered, just so Dean could here.

"He would." Dean purred.

"Well 'No Candy Guy' would love to see you later tonight." Cas murmured.

"Wishes are gonna come true then." Dean said.

"You two are disgusting. Would you stop flirting and go away? Both of you? Just not together?" Sam groaned.

"Fine." Dean laughed. "Let's go, Cas."

"I said  _not_  today!" Sam called after them.

"So is your ass okay now?" Cas asked.

"It'll never be the same." Dean smiled.

"Hold on. Stop." Cas said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I want to kiss you." Cas stated, before grabbing Dean's jacket and pulling them closer, pressing their lips together.


End file.
